marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Patsy Walker
|Image = |informazione1 = Patricia Walker |informazione2 = Hellcat |informazione3 = Patsy, Patricia Baxter, Patricia Hellstrom |informazione4 = Joshua Walker (padre), Dorothy Walker (madre), Sophia (zia), Robert 'Buzz' Baxter (ex marito), Daimon Hellstrom (marito/ex-marito), Santana Hellstrom (cognata/ex-cognata), Marduk Kurios/Satana (suocero, LOL), Victoria Hellstrom (suocera, deceduta) |informazione5 = Mistici, Investigazioni sul Paranormale; Infernale (in futuro) |informazione6 = Los Angeles, California; New Orleans (studio di occultismo Hellstrom); ?; Inferno |informazione7 = Neutrale puro > Caotico neutrale |informazione8 = Segreta |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Separata (divorziata, risposata, cessato il secondo vincolo per decesso) |informazione11 = Modella, presentatrice, hostess/promoter, casalinga, investigatrice del paranormale, detective, matta, demone. |informazione12 = High school |informazione13 = Umana > Demoniaca |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Centerville (California, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 27 settembre 1988 |informazione17 = Vergine ascendente Acquario |informazione18 = Femmina |informazione19 = 170 cm |informazione20 = 62 kg |informazione21 = Blu |informazione22 = Ginger |informazione23 = N/A}} Cheese and Crackers! That was close! Storia La splendida vita di Patsy Walker Infanzia e terribili fumetti. Matrimonio e divorzio con Buzz. Los Angeles e New Orleans Vivere da sola con un gatto, vita da modella (WIP) Il 21 dicembre 2012 incontra Daimon Hellstrom durante strani movimenti occulti a Los Angeles. Dopo essere stata salvata dall'esorcista metallaro, Patsy decide che il ragazzo le piace (anche se gli dà una borsettata la prima volta che viene baciata). I due inizieranno una sporadica frequentazione che si fa a mano a mano più intensa. Patsy viene mano a mano a conoscenza della sua natura demoniaca senza avere però ancora esattamente chiare le sue origini. Dalla primavera 2013 comincia ad avere un ruolo più attivo anche nel suo campo lavorativo (lo aiuta in un caso a San Diego). Il rapporto si stringe tanto che decidono di stabilirsi assieme a New Orleans passato Natale: Patsy si barcamena con vari lavoretti mentre aiuta Daimon part-time. Sempre in questo periodo, Patsy scopre i nobili natali del suo fidanzato. Influenze sataniche L'idillio della convivenza dura un paio di mesi prima che Satana faccia la sua prima mossa (febbraio 2014), convincendo per un breve lasso di tempo Daimon e Patsy che quest'ultima è nient'altro che una sua creazione, e la ragazza ha il suo primo assaggio di Hellcat: viene temporaneamente trasformata in un ibrido demoniaco. Daimon passa dalla parte del padre in cambio della liberazione di Patsy, che si ritrova sola sulla Terra. Mentre Daimon vive un percorso iniziatico all'Inferno, la ragazza continua ad avere inquietanti visioni infernali ma senza ricordare il perché né di essere la (supposta) figlia di Satana. Quando Daimon ritorna sulla Terra hanno un confronto brutale (lui non è ancora sicuro che Satana dica il falso) e la caccia da casa. Patsy ritorna a Los Angeles (metà 2014). Sympathy for the devil Riconciliazioni (''2014-15): In questo periodo di stallo Patsy si riconcilia con il padre, Joshua Walker, che era scappato di casa lasciando la madre. Tiene anche i contatti con Stephen Strange, che in un team up con '''Cloak & Dagger' chiarisce una volta per tutte la natura umana della ragazza. Ma comunicarlo a Daimon è difficoltoso: l'esorcista si è chiuso in monastero (2015) per prendere finalmente gli ordini. Patsy si precipita ad interrompere il matrimonio la cerimonia, riuscendoci. Non fosse che tutta la cerimonia non era che un rituale preparato da un occultista europeo (l'Uomo dei Miracoli) per sottrarre la Darksoul a Daimon. Pro: i due innamorati finalmente possono ricongiungersi senza timori. Contro: Daimon, a sua insaputa, sta morendo. Ignari del fatto,' i due decidono di sposarsi'. Dark souls (2016): Durante il corso del 2016 Daimon peggiora progressivamente in condizioni di salute senza alcuna causa apparente. Nessun aiuto medico o magico sembra avere effetto. Verso metà anno Daimon cade in coma, facendo presagire una morte imminente. Il Dottor Strange riesce a chiarire che la causa del coma è la perdita della Darksoul avvenuta neanche un anno prima. Disperata, Patsy finisce per rivolgersi all'Arcinemico: Satana si manifesta, ben contento della chiamata, e restituisce la Darksoul al figlio gratuitamente. La Darksoul però a questo punto è pura, non diluita o stemperata dalla rigida formazione degli anni, e Daimon si trasforma in qualche cosa che Patsy stenta a riconoscere. Il contatto con un demone puro aggrava le sue già precarie condizioni mentali e la ragazza declina fino a impazzire completamente. Hellstrom nella sua perversione è convinto di poterla guarire e la rinchiude in casa. La tragedia che si sta consumando sfocia alla fine nel suicidio di Patsy. La sua anima finisce all'Inferno. Hellcat Il ritorno dall'Inferno. Sono un demone. Poteri e abilità Poteri * Come essere umano, nessuno * Come Hellcat sono un demone Abilità * Cucina Debolezze * Matta Attrezzatura Armi: * Le mie unghie Equipaggiamento: * Mi piacerebbe il mantello dell'invisibilità * Mao (gatto nero demoniaco) Alias Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è Patsy Walker, defunta moglie di Daimon Hellstrom. Scappa prima da casa del marito abusivo, per rifugiarsi da Daimon, e rimane prima vittima delle macchinazioni di Marduk Kurios. Tornerà? * In Earth-12108 è Patsy Walker, attivista per la lotta contro la violenza sulle donne e abusi domestici. * In Earth-88108 è Michael 'Mickey' Walker, ha un negozietto esoterico a Los Angeles e ha una pericolosa tendenza a farsi coinvolgere in rituali strani. Salvatelo. Prestafaccia Cintia Dicker. patsy-ref3.jpg patsy-ref2.jpeg Trivia * Sulla Scala Kinsey è uno 0 *Team Aiuto Magic *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un gatto nero *La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Serpeverde *A Westeros sarebbe una Stark *In Avatar sarebbe una non-bender che vede gli spiriti *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, sarebbe una Polpetta *Per la Classificazione Suprema è l'Idiota *Ha una dichiarata antipatia (causata prevalentemente dall'invidia nera) per Mary Jane Watson, collega più giovane ma ben più affermata di lei nel campo della moda * Penso che Mao sia Stevan di Vampire mal reincarnato dopo l'Aresmachia. Se non è lui ci assomiglia molto. * Chiama Daimon 'Pucci', come ormai ben sapete. Power Grid I valori di Power Grid sono riferiti ovviamente ad Hellcat, quindi alla sua reincarnazione demoniaca. Per tutto il periodo da umana vale la tabella da essere umano standard (2-2-2-2-1-2). Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 4 Velocità 3 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 2 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Personaggi